Power Rangers Beast Spirits
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: An Ancient enemy is rising and its up to a group of nobodies to save the world. A veteran Ranger brings together the chosen group of Rangers to help keep the ancient enemy from rising and destroying the world. Can they live up to the previous teams, or will the fail in this ultimate mission?
1. Prologues

**A/N: Alright, this is me trying to perfect my Power Ranger's story. And this will be the only one I'll be continuing beside Ranger's Initiative. I believe this is the One, it's all my ideas put together as one and it's entitled Power Rangers Beast Spirits. It will not just involve spirits of animals, but dinosaurs and mythic creatures as well. A new ancient enemy is involved, no aliens this time. Bad humans involved. I want to follow the guidelines of Super Sentai then Saban's Power Rangers. Super Sentai is more realistic in problems and stuff, like they're not afraid to show injuries and hard times and stuff. But Yeah, i think you get what I mean. Anyways, yeah, Adam Park is still in it, but I'm working in a twist. My ideas from my first story will be in it and updated to be more awesome and epic. And no teenagers, they're all young adults. A lot of mysteries if i can live up to it. I want this to be an awesome story. **

**Prologue **

Emotions. They are what control a human being, at least, that's what the Universe believes. Prayers upon Prayers is what creates and makes Gods stronger, and that is also what the Universe believes. Five thousand years ago, when civilizations began to thrive on their own, it was believed that all the good and greatness of people's hearts created the great Gods and Goddesses of the heavens, who would help their worshippers whenever they were prayed to. For a good while, things went on well and thrived in peace, but where as there is good, there is the opposite; evil. Along with evil, came hate, anger, depression, frustration, rage, insanity, and that is what created the most evil god of all.

Out of all the bad emotions in the world, they were pulled together and created an evil demon god who called himself Devonic. He was created upon the lands of the world, no one knew how it exactly happened but once he arose, he began to create his evil army, creating his demon soldiers called Demonites. He also searched the world for great warriors and turned them into his personal demon generals, and once his army was finished, he began his assault. The demon army ravaged and destroyed every city and village in their path with no shame, guilt, or regret. They conquered and Devonic ruled with an evil fist.

But the people of the world had enough after months of his evil terror and it was a small group of the world's greatest warriors to come together to defeat Devonic and his army. And soon, the final battle had begun. But it turned out that the demon army was too strong for the small army of strong warriors who were slaughtered almost instantly, and then there were only seven warriors left in the end. Devonic would face them personally to rid the world of the pathetic warriors.

The seven warriors would not give up and fought Devonic with great courage and strength but it wasn't enough, as six were soon brought down, only the leader was left. And he would fight for his last breath and he would not give up. Before Devonic would kill the leader and finish off his team, the leader prayed to the gods for power to defeat Devonic once and for all; and then it happened. Seven jewels of power descended from the heavens and into the hearts of the last seven warriors, and they were given powers like no other.

Instantly, the seven warriors were fully healed and energized into ultimate warriors. They used their new powers to strike down every demon monster that came upon them. It was Devonic who watched in horror as his army began to lose, so he retreated. And soon, the battles began. Devonic would send Demon monster after Demon monster to destroy these new powered warriors, but they were unsuccessful everytime. And soon a new final battle would begin and Devonic himself would once again face down these power warriors.

A great battle ensued between the Demon King and the Warriors who gave it their everything, but it seemed that Devonic was even more powerful than he let on before. Though that did not stop the strong warriors as they too gave it their all, even when it seemed that it wasn't enough. So, the warriors thought of the only thing they could think of, which was to send Devonic and the rest of his demon army into the underworld where they all belonged. As they fought, they warriors prayed for a portal to the underworld, to which soon appeared. The portal absorbed all the demons soldiers, and then Devonic was left, to strong to be absorbed by the portal so the warriors had to push him through with whatever strength they had left.

It was the leader who sacrificed himself and tackled Devonic into the portal. He hung onto the edge, but Devonic held onto him. He knew he had to sacrifice himself to save the world. He passed on his jewel of power to his friends and he let go and fell into the portal with Devonic. But it wasn't over, at least, that's what Devonic Prophesized.

Before the portal closed, he shouted, "This isn't over! I will come back! And in five thousand years, I will bring the end of world to this planet once and for all!"

It was after that that the world was at peace from monsters for a while, but there were always monsters appearing around the world, but where ever they appeared, warriors of great power were waiting to destroy them. But soon, he would come back, and the warriors of the Gods and their power had disappeared. It was rumored that the remaining warriors buried their Jewels deep down inside the Earth until they would be needed again.

**Prologue 2: Jewels of the Gods**

**Five Thousand Years later...**

It was pitch black dark. Suddenly, there was a large explosion of rocks blowing inward of the pitch black darkness, spreading rocks and dust everywhere, and once the dust cleared, sunlight spread throughout the place, lighting what was inside. Three men entered through the gaping hole, all dressed up like archeologists. Inside the room they had just discovered was an ancient secret room somewhere deep in the caves of Russia.

The man in the middle, who was or asian descent, entered farther into the room. At the back of the room were seven pedestals with seven open chests upon them. Inside six of the chests held different colored jewels, and the seventh chest was completely empty. Behind the jewels, on the wall, was writing in ancient language along with drawings of demons and seven warriors.

"So the legends are true," the man on the left spoke. "The boss was right Braddock. Everything he said was true."

"Of course what he said was true," the man on the right, named Braddock, said, walking towards the pedestals of jewels. "And it's thanks to Park here who found the place." Park, the asian man, had walked up to the wall behind the jewels, examining the story that was written upon it.

"Wait a minute," the other man said, walking up towards the jewels. "There are only six jewels. The boss said there were seven."

"Maybe someone came here before us," Braddock spoke, looking towards the empty chest, then glanced at Park who was still looking at the wall behind it. He looked over at his partner. "Harker, I think now is a good time."

At this, Park's ears perked up, and his slowly reached behind his back. "A good time for what?" he asked, glancing behind him.

"Adam," Harker started, reaching behind his back. Braddock did the same. "We appreciate you getting us this far, and frankly, we don't need you anymore."

Adam Park nodded, facing the two men. "Alright then. I'll just be on my way then," he said.

"Actually, we can't let you leave this place," Braddock said, and then pointed a gun at Adam. Harker did the same. "Ever."

"Yeah, boss says no loose ends," Harker added. "We gotta take you out. Can't have someone know what the boss is going to do with these jewels and the writing on that wall."

Adam nodded calmly. "Well, since you're going to kill me," he began. "Why not tell me what your boss is going to do. I mean, I can't tell anyone if I'm dead."

"Sure why not," Harker agreed while Braddock rolled his eyes. "Our boss plans to resurrect a demon from his legends to help take over the world or something like that. He's going to use these jewels and their power to control the demon. I don't know how he's going to do that. He said he needed all seven jewels, though there are only six. Apparently there were each specifically for a person or a soldier. I don't remember the story. But yeah, that's the jist of it. Our boss, the Curator, plans to use these jewels to resurrect a demon and control it for his own personal gain," he finished speaking.

"Now you know, you can die now," Braddock said, cocking his gun. "And there's nothing you can to do to stop us."

Adam smirked. "What are you smirking for?" Harker said, pointing his gun at Adam.

"Just shoot him!" Braddock hissed, and they began to shoot, and Adam quickly ran and jumped forward, and in a flash of light, he disappeared. Braddock and Harker stopped shooting, shocked that Adam had disappeared.

"Where'd the hell did he go?" Harker shouted, looking around, and turned around. "Oh..."

"What?" Braddock said, and turned around to see what Harker was seeing. There was Adam standing there, but he had changed. He had morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "You're a Power Ranger?"

"Looks that way doesn't it," Adam said, lifting up his Power Axe. "And now that I know what your boss is up to, I'm going to stop him!" And suddenly, Adam shot his axe in front of the men, blinding them with rocks and dust, as he Jumped and took the jewels of power and disappeared into thin air.

"That's...not...good," Harker coughed up, looking over at the empty chests. "Boss is going to kill us."

"I don't think so," Braddock said, holding up his hand, where a black jewel lied. "We have one jewel of power," he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen

Chapter 1: The Chosen

**Two Years Later...**

It was midday and the ending of the year for people in school; elementary, middle school, high school, and college. It also meant that it was the day of the last final exam of the year. And at WhiteCliff Haven Community College, a twenty year old young man was skateboarding through the courtyard towards the Science Building of the college. He had overslept and now he was running late for his final Chemistry Exam. The dark brown haired young man suddenly passed a couple of girls, flying through them.

"Better pick up the pace, Max!" One of the girls shouted after him. "Dr. Lennox isn't very lenient towards tardiness!"

"Maybe I'll get lucky and make it just in time!" Max shouted with a laugh and continued to push his skateboard as fast as he could, quickly ollieing over a bench.

Max then stopped at ther front steps of the Science building, kicked up his skateboard, ran up the steps, and sped past through the doors that a dark skinned young man had held open. "Thanks Roland," He said as he passed the dark skinned man named Roland who nodded.

A minute later, Max entered the second floor, and there it was. Dr. Lennox's room was straight ahead and the door was open. Max smirked to himself and continued to sprint. A second later, a middle aged man exited the room, which turned out to be Dr. Lennox, and his back was turned as Max went for the door. As his back was still turned, Max quickly, and as silently as he could, slipped passed Lennox and into the classroom filled with other students. Max took his seat just as Lennox shut the door and locked it. The Professor with the PhD turned around and saw Max, and their eyes met. Max just smiled innocently.

xxx

Meanwhile, just entering the city, Adam Park was driving a huge semi truck with a short robot sitting in the passenger's side. He was called Alpha 6; And in the back to the trailers they were pulling, held equipment and supplies, supplies that would be used to make some kind of lab filled with computers and other things that would be needed for their experiments.

Adam and Alpha were moving to a new town and specifically to WhiteCliff Haven. This city happened to be where Adam had tracked down the Curator; the man Braddock and Harker had been working for. He didn't know what this Curator looked like, but he knew The Curator ran a place here in WhiteCliff Haven which was the Museum of History and Priceless Artifacts, hence the man's cover name. It was also rumored that the Curator owned the mall and everything in it.

Adam drove further into the city with was large and looked very peaceful. There were many kinds of businesses and buildings. But there was one place that stood out as they passed it. It was a large three story building, with large windows, and a sign that said WhiteCliff Haven Mall.

"There's the mall," Adam commented, pointing it out to Alpha.

"Are you sure that's where the Curator conducts his evil plans?" Alpha asked.

"Well, it's either here or under the Museum, but we'll find out sometime. Now, where is this place, this..." He looked at a piece a paper from his shirt pocket. "Isis Drive."

"About a quarter mile east," Alpha answered. Adam nodded and took a turn, driving east, and a minute later, he came to a stop.

"Here we are," Adam said, putting the diesel in park, and then exited the truck. Alpha followed. Adam on the other side of the truck, feeling excited, all but went away once he saw the building they had purchased for base operations. "What a piece of junk," He said, and it was. It was a large mansion, but it was ancient, looked like it was abandoned for a hundred years; windows were dusty and broken, shutters were nearly falling off, and the roofing was coming apart.

"It's not all about looks, Adam," Alpha said. "Besides, we can fix it. And don't worry, this place has a large underground basement as big as the mansion itself. It was going to be used in case of nuclear fallout." Adam sighed and gave a nod.

"Alright, well, let's unpack," he said.

xxx

An hour later, Max exited the science building with a small smirk on his lips. "Cake," he said to himself with a small smile. But suddenly, he grunted when someone knocked him down from behind to one knee. "What in the world - "

"Oh!" said a feminine voice, as her books flew to the ground, nearly missing Max's head. "I am so sorry," she said, kneeling down to pick up her books. Max turned and looked at her. She had long auburn hair, with frantic expression on her face. Her blue eyes looked up into Max's brown ones. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked.

Max stared for a second, in awe of her beauty. "I uh," he stammered, shaking his head a little. "Er, no, you didn't. I'm good."

"Oh good," she said, picking up the last of her books. "I'm sorry again," she repeated. "I'm just in a real hurry." She quickly stood to her feet along with Max, where he noticed a white jewel on a gold chain around her neck. "Seeya," she added with a smile and began to quickly run off.

"Seeya," Max said to himself, watching the unknown girl run away. Shaking himself from the thoughts of the unknown girl, Max walked down the steps of the science building and onto the sidewalk. He pulled his skateboard from his backpack and tossed it onto the ground, stepping on it. He pulled out some ear buds, placed them in his ears and pressed play on his iPhone. A second later, the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies; and Max began to push himself on his skateboard.

As the song played in his ears, Max rode through the small campus of his Community College. He passed by other students, some giving him high fives because they knew who he was, and only liked him because he gave the College a championship in a Martial Arts Tournament. He was popular among the students, but he didn't really care about it. He only did the tournament for fun, and he did wish people actually got to know who he really was and was not his friend because he was a champion. But he didn't just make false friends; he also made an enemy.

"Hey, Ramirez!" someone shouted out loudly. Max perked up and looked towards his left and saw a tall blond young man smirking at him and holding a football, and a second later, the football was hurling right towards Max's head.

"Lookout!" someone shouted.

And then everything went crazy. As Max reached up to catch the ball before it hit his head, he also ran into somebody and they were both knocked violently to the ground. He heard a shriek as he flew to the ground and knew it had been a girl he ran into. Max yelped himself has he faceplanted into the grass.

"You idiot!" shrieked a feminine voice.

Max groaned a little as he sat up to see who he nearly killed with his body. He was surprised to see that it was the attractive brunette girl from the Alpha Academy who frequently visited the Communtiy College to tutor the not-so-smart Students. Apprently she was carrying a bunch of papers and folders, and now were spread throughout the ground, some still slowly floating to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Max quickly apologized as the Academy girl began to pick up the papers. "Here, let me help you!" he added and picked up a few papers, but they were snatched from his hands by the brunette.

"You've done enough!" she hissed.

"Please, I'm sorry," Max repeated. "Let me help you. It's all out of order, and then least I can do is help you to re-organize everything."

"No need," the girl replied, grabbing more papers, annoyed at Max. "I can do it on my own. I have an iedetic memory and it's more reliable than some boy who finds joy in riding on a board with wheels."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Way to go, Max," someone said, walking up to him and the Academy girl. Max looked up to see the tall blond man who had thrown a football towards him, causing this whole scene. "You nearly killed the Academy girl."

"My _name _is Alexia Drake," the Academy girl spoke, standing up with all her papers in her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to be in the Library right now," she added and then quickly walked off.

"Wow, she seems fiesty," the blond said with his arms crossed, watching Alexia walk away. Max grinded his teeth and stood up, grabbing the football. "What do you think, Maxi?" he asked turned to Max.

"I think you're an idiot, Watt," Max said through his teeth, pushing the football into the blond's arms, glaring at him. "You could have gotten seriously hurt with your little prank."

"Oh lighten up, Maxi," Watt said with a grin. "I was only messing around." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Max. "Maybe if you had better reflexes, then none of that wouldn't have happened."

"My reflexes are good enough," Max replied, stepping onto his skateboard. "The whole College thinks so too, seeing as I'm a Champion and you're only second best." The smile was almost wiped from Watt's face, but he caught himself.

"You know what they say about Champions here in WhiteCliff," he started, turned and began walking off, but then said, "They don't last very long."

Max shook his head and began to ride his skateboard away from Watt and back towards his Dorm building to finish his packing when a large paper flew into his face. Max stopped, and grabbed the paper and was about to crumble it and throw it away and he saw the name in the corner and was a little surprised to see that it was Alexia Drake. Her name was on blank paper, but once he turned it over, it was not blank at all. It was a perfect detailed drawing of the Community College Campus. It was amazing, and Max knew that he could not just throw this away; He had to return it to its owner.

xxx

Watt watcheda as Max rode away on his skateboard, slightly sneering at him, wishing he had a second chance at the Championship. Watt turned around to see another person he liked to pick on, walking on the sidewalk and reading a comic book. Watt smirked and tossed the ball over towards the dark skinned young man, where it struck him in the shoulder. Watts friends chuckled and laughed. The dark skinned man jumped in alarm, and looked over towards Watt who raised his hand.

"Sorry about that, Roland," Watt said with a smirk. "My throwing has been a little off all day. If you could, just toss that ball back, that'd be great."

Roland picked up the football, gripped it, and threw it with great strength towards a stunned Watt, who ducked from getting hit. The ball soared over him and struck one of his friends in the chest, knocking them down. "Holy -!" Watt said, standing up and looking at his friend who was groaning. He turned back towards Roland who had already continued walking away and reading his comic book.

Roland sighed as he turned a corner and crossed the street. "Those guys are jerks," someone softly said from Roland's right. Roland eyed the person to his right. It was a small Chinese girl, hugging her books to her chest.

Roland smiled. "Yeah, they are," he said, and both students began to cross the street.

xxx

At that very moment, Adam and Alpha were in a very large underground bunker under the ancient Isis Mansion. Adam was setting everything up while Alpha was connecting everything and giving it power, making sure everything was still in working condition. He connected a plates sensor which suddenly began alraming once it was giving power.

"Alpha, what is it?" Adam asked over the alarm.

Alpha quickly turned on the screen, showing the layout of Whitecliff Have, and there, where the Mall was, waves of energy pulsating from that location. "Something's happening under the Whitecliff Haven Mall," Alpha informed. Adam ran over to Alpha to see what was happening.

"What's happening?" He asked, unsure of what was happening. Before Alpha could answer, the grounds began to shake violently, and an Earthquake began.

"I believe whatever is going on at the Mall is causing this earthquake," Alpha said, and then , it stopped. And a minute later, another alarm began to go off.

"What now?" Adam asked, regaining his footing.

xxx

Max was riding towards the library when the Earthquake started, causing him to fall violently off of his skateboard and land onto the hard ground, and jsut as it started, the Earthquake stopped.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" someone said, as they helped Max up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max replied, and looked up towards the person and was surprised to see that it was Alexia. "Hey, It's you, Academy girl - I mean, Alexia," he corrected when she glared at him. "I was actually looking for you."

"Why?" she suspiciously asked as Max picked up his skateboard.

Max reached into his backpack and pulled out the drawing of hers and handed it to her. "You forgot one of your drawings," he said.

"Oh," she said, caressing her drawing, and then looked up at Max and smiled. "Thank you," she added.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied as the two began to walk away from the library. "It's a really great drawing. You're pretty good."

"Thank you," Alexia responded, smiling at her own drawing. "It's one of my hobbies. I love doing it."

"Is that what you're going to do after you leave school?" Max curiously asked.

"Oh heavens no," Alexia answered with a small laugh and then sighed. "No." Suddenly, the grounds began to shake once again, even more violently than the first. "A second Earthquake?" Alexia shouted as she and Max tried to keep their footing. "This is very uncommon in Whitecliff!"

Screams and shouts were heard as the Earthquake continued on and buildings began to break, windows began to shatter, and power lines started falling. And suddenly, the grounds began to up on. Crevices began to open up all over campus, including in front of the library, over at the Courtyard, in the streets, and by the Dorms. And a minute later, the earthquake stopped.

"This is very uncommon," Alexia spoke, pointing at the crevice near her and Max. "Something like this hasn't even happened in...hundreds of years."

"Well it's happened now," Max said, moving closer to the crevice to get a look inside, as did many other curious students. "I wonder what caused it," he murmured.

"Careful," Alexia said as Max moved to the edge of the crevice. "The ground still might not be stable enough to hold your weight."

Suddenly, there was a loud piercing scream, causing Max to jump back in fright. He looked up towards the scream to see a girl still screaming and her friends holding her back; all happening near a crevice.

"There's something down there!" she screamed. "I saw something! Something's down there!"

"What! What was it!"

"What was down there!"

"Max!"

Max turned when he heard his name being called. He saw his friend Roland and a short chinese girl jogging up towards him. "Hey, are you alright?" Roland asked once he reached his friend. Max nodded when he heard a shout from another nearby crevice.

"There!" shouted the man. "There, I saw movement! There's something down there!"

Max slowly crept back towards the crevice in front of him. "I don't think you should," Alexia whispered in fright.

"Yeah Max, what if there actually is something down there," Roland added.

"There's only one way to find out," Max replied, looking down in crevice and his heart lept at what he saw. Two blood red eyes, staring back at him. His heart beat faster as he stared into the red eyes. And then another pair appeared, and then another, and another. Soon, there were a dozen pairs of blood red eyes. Max began to slowly move back from the crevice, his hearting beating fast, his own eyes full of fear.

"Max?"

He wasn't sure who called his name, but he didn't care at the moment. "We have to get out of here," Max spoke softly. "We have to get everyone out of here," he said louder.

"What is it, Max?" Roland asked.

"I have no idea," Max said as he continued backing up from the crevice, grabbing Roland's and Alexia's arms, pulling them away while the Chinese girl stayed and stared at the crevice. Roland moved forward and quickly pulled her back.

And then, something reached up and grabbed the edge of the crevice, Alexia and Roland screamed, as well as many of the other students standing near the crevices. It showed Max that something was coming out of all the crevices. The thing that grabbed the edge of the crevice was a black skeletal claw. A second later, another appeared, and a few more. And then, dark figures began to rise from the crevices, growling and snarling. People began to scream in terror and some began to run from the crevices.

The darkly figures emerged out of the crevices, in full view. They were tall, covered in black wrappings, mostly covering their face, except for their fanged mouths and blood red soulless eyes.

"Oh my god," Alexia breathed out as she, Max, Roland, and the chinese girl stared at these darkly creatures in horrow.

"I think it's time to run," Max spoke.

"Good idea," Roland agreed, and the four began to turn around.

"You're not going anywhere!" was said, booming throughout the entire campus. Max looked around, seeing the dark creatures everywhere throughout the campus, wondering who or what had spoken. He soon got his answer when something else flew out of their crevice with great speed and into the air.

This new blur landed in the center of the area. It was another creature, but it looked different, very much different from the creatures that stood before the students. It was larger, with bat-like wings and a long pointy tail. It had the head of a dragon with two straight horns with green eyes and green skin.

"I am free!" it spoke in a low growling voice. "We are free! And you humans have been given the honor of witnessing our upbringing!" Everyone watched in horror, afraid to move. "And since we've been trapped for so long, we have worked up such an appetite and could use some tasty man-flesh! Demonites! Feed!" the dragon monster ordered.

The monsters called the demonites, all roared and began to run towards the people that were closest to them.

"Run!" Max shouted as loudly as he could, wish seemed to wake everyone from their paralyzed state of fright, and began to run away as fast as they could. Max and his friends began to run, Max and the Chinese girl going on way, and Alexia and Roland ran the other way.

The Demonites ran towards the people, some grabbing a few person and throwing them around like ragdolls. The Dragon monster just watched and laughed.

"Someone help me!" someone shouted.

Max skidded to a halt to see a girl being pull by two Demonites. He couldn't just run away and be a coward. He had to help and used what he learned to fight against bullies. Max gripped his skateboard and ran towards the girl who was in trouble.

"Hey!" Max shouted, gaining one of the Demonites attention when; and when Max was close enough, he gripped his skateboard and swung as hard as he could against the demonite's head, knocking it towards the ground, causing it to let out a strange wail; and breaking his skateboard. Max then kicked the second demonite, causing it to release the girl who ran and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

"Anytime," Max replied, "But you have to get out of here!" The girl nodded, letting go of Max and running away. Max watched but then turned only to be punched in the face, knocking him down. It was a demonite. It raised its claw at Max, but before it could strike, someone appeared and kicked him from the side, knocking it to the ground. Max stood amazed at the Chines girl who saved him. She reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said, "What was your name?"

"Meili," the Chinese girl answered, looking at Max with her brown eyes as he short dark hair was blown by the breeze. "We had a class together."

Max's eyes burrowed as he tried to remember her from one of his class, but he couldn't and was interrupted by growls. Max and Meili turned to see the demonites they had knocked down were back at their feet, surrounding the duo and glaring them down.

xxx

Roland and Alexia both ran away from the Library, in the opposite direction of Max and Meili, running towards the student center. Other students, ran towards it, thinking it could be a safe haven.

"Come on!" Roland spoke, pointing towards the Student Center. "We can be safe in there."

Roland and Alexia ran into the Student Center, and after helping a few more students enter the center, the two and a few others helped barricade the doors. Alexia and Roland quickly backed away from the barricaded doors only to find out that it wouldn't help as a coupe of Demonites bursted through the wall, growling in hunger.

Roland saw a bat inside a duffle bag nearby. "Run!" He shouted towards the other students and ran towards the bat. The other student didn't need to be told twice as they began to run away deeper into the center. Roland quickly grabbed the bat, and turned towards the oncoming Demonites. "Batter up!" he said and swung the bat as hard as he could, striking the first demonite in the chest, and knocking it towards the ground.

Another demonite growled, jumping over Roland and pushing him to the ground. The same demonite raised its claw to strik Roland, but suddenly, a football came out of nowhere and struck the demonite in the head, knocking it down. Roland sat up and look behind the demonite and saw Watt.

"Looks like you could use a little help," he said and ran up to Roland until he was pushed into a wall by a surprising demonite. It raised its claw and brought it down, only to be caught by someone's hand, and that someone twisted and flipped the demonite onto the ground.

"Looks like you both could use some help," Alexia spoke, "Come on, let's go!" Watt and Roland nodded, regaining their footing or standing to their feet, and began to follow Alexia away from the Demonites that were getting back to their feet. The demonites growled in frustration and began to chase after the trio.

Alexia led the two youn men into another room, shut the door and locked it. "You think that's gonna help?" Watt said, breathing heavily. "You do know how they got in before, right!?"

"Well excuse me for not being able to think straight with monsters running around trying to eat us!" Alexia shouted in exasperation.

"A window!" Roland shouted, running towards the back of the room. Alexia and Watt turned to see the dark skinned student run towards a windo and open. "Come on, let's get out before the see us!" Roland said, climbing out the window. Watt followed with Alexia leaving out the window last.

"What ever happened to ladies first," Alexia spoke, jumping from the window.

"Next time I see a lady, they'll go first," Watt replied while Alexia glared back at him.

"Jerk," she murmured. Suddenly, there were more growls. The trio turned to see six demonites staring them down. "Great."

"They're everywhere," Roland commented. "We are all dead."

"No we're not!" Alexia said angrily, clenching her fists. "I am not going down without a fight."

"How bout you step aside and let the guys handle this," Watt said, stepping in front of Alexia.

"Excuse you, wasn't it me who saved your life earlier!" Alexia growled while Roland stared wide-eyed at the Demonites that began to slowly moved towards them.

"Guys," Roland

"I had that thing right where I wanted it!" Watt replied. Alexia snorted while they both ignored Roland's call. And then the demonites gave out cries and ran towards the trio.

"Guys!" Roland shouted, backing into the wall. Alexia and Watt turned towards the demonites ready to fight them off when something came out of nowhere with great speed, striking down all six demonites, and then stopped in front of the trio. The demonites all soon fell to the ground, seemingly defeated.

Alexia, Watt, and Roland stared in awe at what brought down the demonites. It was a person, but not just a person, but a Power Ranger. "It's the Black Might Morphin Ranger," Roland breathed out in awe. The Black Ranger turned towards the three students, lowering his Power Axe.

"Are you three alright?" he asked. Alexia, Watt, and Roland nodded. "Alright good. You should get out of here and get somewhere safe." The trio nodded again and then watched as the Black Ranger ran off, most likely to fight other demonites.

A second later, Watt began to follow him. "Where do you think you're going?" Alexia asked, grabbing Watt's arm.

Watt shrugged her off. "I'm not gonna let him have all the fun," he said. "Besides, It looks like he might need a little help."

"He has teammates doesn't he?"

"Actually, I don't think the Mighty Morphin Rangers are in commission together these days," Roland spoke. "Once they defeat who need to be defeated, Rangers usually pass on the torch to others with new powers, and the Black Ranger probably lives here under his true identity."

"Are we gonna sit here and talk about the history of the Power Rangers or are we gonna help him out," Watt said in annoyance.

Alexia looked inbetween Roland and Watt, and then nodded, "Alright, If he needs help, then let's give him some," she said.

"Alright let's go!" Watt said, and then led Alexia and Roland off into the direction the Black Ranger had run off to.

xxx

"Adam!" came the voice of Alpha through the Black Ranger's helmet.

"What is it?" Adam asked, running and striking down demonites.

"The jewels are violently illuminating and vibrating," Alpha replied. "I think it's trying to tell us something. I think the Chosen are here."

"Well how do we find them?" Adam asked, striking down a demonite with his Power Axe. "I sure could use their help! They're are too many of these Demonites!"

"I don't know how to release the jewels."

"Legend says that the jewels will act upon themselves," Adam began to explain. "They will appear to the chosen when the chosen have acted with the accordances with the ancient gods. Basically meaning sacrificing themselves to save others."

xxx

"I'm gonna assume you can take on one or more opponent," Max said, back to back with Meili.

"I can try my best," Meili replied. Max nodded and the two waited for the Demonites to make thier move.

"Good enough for me," Max said, lifting up his fists and getting ready. The demonites growled and ran towards the two, claws raised. Max and Meilli gave yells of their own, but before they took a step foward, the Demonites around them were shot down one at a time in row, all falling down. "What the-"

"Get down!"

Max and Meili turned to see the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger with his blaster raised, running towards them. "Get down! he repeated. Meilie pulled Max down, revealing a few demonites behind them. The Black Ranger jumped over Max and Meili, pulling out his Power Axe and Slashing them down. Once they were down, The Black Ranger turned towards the two college students that stood back up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are now," Meili answered. "Thank you." Suddenly, there more growls. The trio turned to see even more demonites, and in the center was the dragon monster from earlier.

"Who dares to attempt to destroy my Demonites," the Dragon Monster spoke, looking at the Black Ranger, Max, and Meili.

"Max!"

"Meili!"

Max and Meili turned to see Alexia, Roland, and Watt run up from behind them.

"I did," The Black Ranger spoke. "And I did destroy your demonites!"

"Look again!" the Dragon monster said. The Black Ranger and the five college students turned to look at the fallen demonites only to find out that they were still alive and getting back to their feet, growling in anger. "Don't you know," the Dragon began. "Only demonites can be destroyed by their creator! Only by our Lord Devonic!"

"And by the Chosen!" the Black Ranger shouted.

The Dragon Monster laughed. "There are no Chosen!" he said. "Not anymore! Looks like you, _Power Ranger, _are on your own! Demonites, destroy him!" The Demonites growled and ran towards the Black Ranger who ran back at them with Power Axe and Blaster raised.

The Black Ranger shot down and slashed every Demonite that came his way, but they were so many that he was soon overwhelmed, and a Demonite caught him and slashed his chest. He slashed a few more, but then more demonites struck him back, and his weapons were knocked from his hands.

"We have to help him," Max defiantly said, turning to the others. "If we don't, it could be his end."

"But we're not as strong as him," Meili spoke. "You saw how those demonites he took down, came back up. And he's a Power Ranger."

"Max is right," Alexia said. "I won't be able to live with myself if I just stood here and watched the Black Ranger die."

Max looked at Roland who nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for," Watt said, clenching his fists. "I was ready at the get go, and I'm not about to let him have all the fun."

"Okay, can I just say this may be one of the worst ideas of all time," Roland commented. "What are we going to do? What's the plan?"

"Well," Max said, looking at Roland and the others. "Basically, don't die."

"Comforting," Alexia commented.

"Look it at this way," Max started. "We win, we save a lot of lives including the Black Ranger."

"Yeah, that's great, but we're totally outnumbered," Roland said.

"You know, You can leave if you want," Watt said to Roland.

"No, I'm already in it, and I do want to help," Roland replied.

Max turned forward, Meili and Roland on his left, Watt and Alexia on his right. "Alright then, let's give this guy a hand!" he said. And a second later, all five ran foward towards the demonites that were still attacking the Black Ranger who was still trying to defend himself with everything he had, but he was failing and was knocked down. A demonite growled and was about to attack him when Max ran forward and jumped, kicking the Demonite away.

"What are you doing?" the Black Ranger groaned, as Max helped up the Ranger that was holding his abdomen.

"We're here to help," Max said. The Black Ranger turned to see Watt, Alexia, Roland, and Meili all beginning to fight the demonites.

"But they're too strong for you," the Black Ranger said, turning back to Max. "I can't let you - "

"It's not your choice," Max interrupted, placing a hand on the Black Ranger's shoulder. "It's ours, and we want to fight and help you, even if it means fighting to the last breath." Max turned and punched a demonite and ran to join the others.

"Adam!" Alpha's voice shouted through the Black Ranger's helmet. "They jewels just disappeared. I don't know where they went!"

"I think I do," Adam replied, and continued to fight a couple of Demonites.

Alexia ran over to a demonite, kicking it in its gut, and then pulled it into another one knocking them both down. She threw a backwards kick towards an oncoming demonite from behind and threw her leg forward towards another demonite, kicking it away. She threw a punch that was suddenly caught to her horror, and she was twisted and tossed.

Roland, not knowing how to fight like the others, twisted and turned, trying to dodge all the kicked and swipes from the demonites. He rolled and jumped over a demonite's swipe and rolled around from the ground to not get stomped on by the demonites. And then he jumped up, ready to throw his first punch when suddenly, Alexia was tossed onto him.

Watt ran and jumped over a demonite, and landed on one, bringing it to the ground. He jumped off of that one and turned to punch another, catching a demonites swiping arm, and flipping onto the ground. He turned, smirking to himself because he thought he was having fun. He kicked away and oncoming demonite, and then turned to punch one only to have his punch stopped and caught by the demonite. He turned only to be kicked in the gut and then tossed over to Alexia and Roland, throwing them back to the gorund.

Meili's fighting was graceful as she moved through the attacks of the demonites, swiftling dodging everything that came her way. She jumped over a leg swipe and kicked the demonite in the chest, knocking it down. She turned and punched another demonite in the head and then jumped and kicked another one. She turned to punch another demonite, but it instantly disappeared, and then reappeared behind her, grabbing onto her legs, and pulling them from underneath her, causing her to fall on her stomach. Another demonite picked her up and threw her over by Watt, Alexia, and Roland.

Max ran up to a demonite and jumped kicked it in the chest. He sidestepped a demonites kick and then backhand punched it with his left and gave another right jab, and then swiped its legs from underneath itself bringing it down. Max jumped up and turned in surprise to see and oncoming punch but was even more surprised when that demonite was kicked away by the Black Ranger. Max smiled and nodded, and the two began to fight together and bring down some demonites together.

But that's when the dragon monster decided to intervene. "Enough!" he growled, pulling out a black onyx colored axe and bringing it down to the ground, creating a powerful quake attack that only follwoing the ground and struck Max and the Black Ranger, throwing them with the others. "This has lasted long enough!" the dragon monster said as Max and the others stood to their feet. The Black Ranger stood behind them. "You would risk your own lives for one being! How pathetic!"

"Not just one huma being!" Max replied. "We would risk our lives defending our home and the people who live here from you! No matter what it takes! Right?"

"Right!" Watt, Alexia, Roland, and Meili all replied in unison.

The Dragon Monster laughed. "Demonites, finish them!" And soon, what they thought was only twenty demonites, soon multiplied by five. One hundred, maybe more, demonites surrounded The Black Ranger, Max, and his friends. The demonites gave their most terrifying roar and began to run towards the group, but suddenly, they were incercepted, as five different colored blurs of light swiftly appeared, striking many of the demonites and taking them out.

"What is this sorcery!" the dragon monster growled out as he watched these tiny lights take out his demonites. Max in the others watched in awe and surprise.

"This is no sorcery," the Black Ranger spoke up, moving in front of the group. "This is something better!" He added, stepping aside as the lights stopped and then began to soar and immediately stop in front of each of the five adults. A red light floated in front of Max, a pink in front of Alexia, a yellow in front of Watt, a green in front of Roland, and a blue in front of Meili. The Black Ranger turned to the five confused adults. "Guys, you have been chosen," he said.

"Chosen?" Meili repeated. "What do you mean?"

"An explanation you want," the Black Ranger started. "I understand, but unfortunately I have to give you a short version so we can get back to business. In front of you are the ancient Jewels of Power, from the ancient gods of the Earth.

"What! Impossible!" The Dragon monster yelled in horror.

"They have been dormant until now, until those worthy could wield it, and that is you, all of you," the Black Ranger continued as the five students stared at the lights in front of them with curiosity. "Accept these jewels, and you will have power like no other; Power used to defeat all evil and defend the world. Become what you were always meant to become. Become the new team of Power Rangers!"

Max held his hand out first. The small red light floated into his hand, turning into a small red diamond shaped jewel. One by one, the others did the same, each of their lights turning into diamond shaped jewels in their hand. All in awe.

"No!" the Dragon monster shouted, and then suddenly created a large black energy lightning attack, shooting it towards the new Chosen.

"Now!" the Black Ranger pleaded.

Max, Watt, Alexia, Meili, and Roland all clutched their jewels, and suddenly, they were all engulfed in different elements of power which protected them from the dragon monsters attack. Max was engulfed in a rage of fire, Alexia was engulfed in a flurry of pink winds, Watt was surround by bright yellow lightning, Meili was drowned in waves of water, and Roland was covered in deep green stones, and then all at once, they spoke as if they already knew what to say.

"With the power of our Beast Spirits, transform!"

And soon, the elements that surrounded each person, was absorbed into their bodies, and soon, there stood no more ordinary people, but five better and strong beings know as the new Power Rangers.

"With the power of a graceful Shark, Beast Spirit Blue Ranger!" Meili shouted. Her Ranger suit was dark blue; dark blue arms, skirt, chest, boots, and arms; with black legs and belt. Her helmet was the head of a shark with a fin poking out on top, and each on the side. On her body was one black thin oval stripe on each side with the water drop on top left of her chest.

"With the power of a cunning tiger, Beast Spirit Yellow Ranger!" Watt shouted. His Ranger suit was yellow; yellow arms, chest, boots, and arms; with black legs and belt. His helmet was the head of a tiger with two fangs going down his vizor and two going up. On his body were three black rugged stripes on each side, with a lightning bolt on the top left of his chest.

"With the power of a swift Hawk, Beast Spirit Pink Ranger!" Alexia shouted. Her Ranger suit was hot pink; pink arms, skirt, chest, boots, and arms; with black legs and belt. Her helmet was the head of a hawk with a small peak poking out in the front at the top. On her body was wing shaped stipes on her upper sides, from front to back; with three swirls symbolizing wind on the top left of her chest.

"With the power of an elegant Stag, Beast Spirit Green Ranger!" Roland shouted. His Ranger suit was forest green; green arms, chest, boots, and arms; with black legs and belt. His helmet was the head of a stag with two small silve antlers poking out of his helmet. On his body were two black squared stripes on each side, with a rock symbol on the top left of his chest.

"With the power of a raging Rhino, Beast Spirit Red Ranger!" Max shouted. His Ranger suit was dark red; red arms, chest, boots, and arms; with black legs and belt. His helmet was the head of a rhino with a large horn poking out the top front and a smaller one behind it. On his body were two black curved stripes coming down from his shouders, with a fire symbol on the top left of his chest.

"We are the Beast Spirit Power Rangers!" they all said together.

"This can't be!" the Dragon monster growled. "I, Draigon, will not let this happen, In the name of Devonic, I will destroy you!"

"Bring it on!" Max spoke, taking a step forward. Watt was jumping up and down, full of energy and ready to test his power. Alexia clenched and unclenched her hands, feeling the power coursing throuhg her body, something feeling so unbelievable. Roland was examing his suit that his was wearing, while Meili stared down the demonites and was ready to take them all down.

"Demonites, full power!" Draigon yelled, holding out his arms where black lightning soared from them and into the remaining demonites that transformed dragon-like, similar to Draigon but smaller versions. "Destroy these Rangers!" he ordered.

Max looked at each of his new teammates. "Alright guys," he said, clenching his hands. "Let's take these demons down."

"Let's do it!" Watt replied, punching his hand.

"Lead the way," Alexia said. Max looked at Roland and Meili who both nodded.

"Let's go!" Max shouted and then ran forward, towards the demonites as the others followed. All at once, the five Rangers jumped up and each kicked a demonite that ran up to them.

Watt landed and punched a demonite which went flying into the air, landing on a few more. "Ha! Awesome," he said. A demonite ran up to him and took a swipe but Watt instantly dodged it. A few more appeared to attack Watt, but he quickly dodged their attacks as well, and then with great speed, the new and improved Watt punched and kicked the demonites, taking them down with one strike each. All those demonites feel to the ground, disintegrating into dust.

Meili and Roland landed next to one another, turning towards one another and grasped each other's arms. Roland pulled Meili who flew to his right and kicked down a few demonites, and then it was Meili's turn who pulled Roland and released him into the air, where he clenched his fists, and came down on a couple of demonites, punching through their chest where they then disintengrated into dust.

Alexia jumped over a few demonites, and attacked them from behind, kicking one to the ground and then punching the next. A demonite came to kick her, but Alexia caught the demonites leg and then flipped it onto the ground. She caught another's arm and threw it on top of the other. She ran up and jumped, bicycly kicking a couple of demonites, that flew to the ground. She landed and then sidekicked her last demonite which fell to the ground, and soon, they all disintegrated into dust.

Max wallked up to a demonite that brung down a claw towards him, but he just raised up his arm, blocking the attack. Max growled as he then punched through the demonite, causing it to turn to dust. Max turned and suddenly found himself facing Draigon.

"Let's see how you fair against me!" he growled and raised a large axe. He swung it towards Max who ducked under it. Draigon brought his axe down horizontally, but Max sidestepped it and the axe was caught in the ground. Max took this chance it double punched the dragon monster in the head and then kick it in the chest causing it to let go of his axe. Max then ran forward and rounhouse kicked Draigon in the head causing him to fly back a few feet with a growl.

Max landed and his new teammates regrouped with him. "Looks like you're no match for us," Watt spoke, pointing at Draigon who regained his footing.

"Give it up reptile head," Alexia said, "It's over for you!"

"Never!" Draigon growled. "This isn't the end, Rangers!" Draigon roared and raised his hands, causing black lightning to surround him, and then suddenly, he disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting," Meili commented, her hands on her hips.

"Where'd he go?" Roland asked as he looked around.

"He ran away genius," Watt answered and then flexed his arm. "He couldn't handle my awesome power."

"Don't be such a tool," Alexia replied with a roll of her eyes, turning away from Watt.

Meanwhile, Max wasn't listening as he was looking at the Black Ranger that was sitting underneath a tree. Curious, he walked over to the veteran Ranger. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The Black Ranger nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little seasoned," he replied with a laugh. Max chuckled and helped the veteran Ranger to his feet.

"Now what?" Max asked, as the others finally noticed him and the Black Ranger.

"You and your team follow me," he answered, and then when the others approached, he said, "All of you should come with me, so I can explain a few things."

"No offense," Watt said, "But why."

"Like he said, to explain things," Alexia said in exasperation, and then murmured, "Idiot."

"I heard that," Watt said, and then turned to the Black Ranger. "What are you going to explain to us that's not already so obvious," he began. "We're Rangers and we were chosen to save the world."

The Black Ranger nodded. "Yes, as a team - "

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there," Watt interrupted. "I'm no good with working with a team. I work better alone." Everyone turned to Watt.

"Did you not see us take out those demonites together?" Roland said.

"Sure sure," Watt replied, "It was fun, but I think I'm gonna go solo with this."

"Power Rangers don't go solo," Max stated, and then placed a hand on Watt's shoulder. "They stick together as a team."

Watt slapped Max's hand away. "Yeah, until they get old," he said, waving towards the Black Ranger. "So why wait." He turned and began walking away. "Don't worry about me, I can handle my own, and I'm sure you guys will do okay too." And then he ran off with lightning speed.

"Well, that's disconcertaining," Meili commented. "What are we going to do about that?" she asked as she, Roland, and Alexia turned to look at Max. Max responeded by turning to look at the Black Ranger.

"Let's get to my lab."


	3. Chapter 2: Finding a Center Part 1

**A/n: Alright i made this into two parts, because It's been too long for you guys from waiting, and the chapter felt unfinished. so i decided to make it into two parts. And it won't just be about Max. Next chapter will center on probably Alexia, and how she sometimes will take lead, even though I haven't specified that much in this chap. As you will read. But I will. Finding a center will mean, Becoming a Team more or less, and also finding a center on their powers as you get a tiny preview, and will be there next chapter. It's kind of hard wanting to make this an epic Ranger story but I am trying. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Review!**

Chapter 2: Finding A Center Part 1

It was silent in the dark room, and all there could be heard was the breathing of two men. Suddenly, fluorescent lights were turned on, revealing the identities of the two men who were tied to chairs. They squinted their eyes under the light as a door opened and a few more men in black suits walked in; two of them stood at each of the other men tied to the chair.

The third man stood in front of them, smoking a cigar. He was tall, with short black hair and light brown skin with strong-jawed face and blue eyes. He nodded towards his henchmen who then started tp punch the tied men in the gut or face. The cigar smoking man then waved off his henchmen, and then walked up to the man in the chair on the left, revealing to be Braddock, who looked up at his boss with blood pouring from his nose and lip.

"You said," he started. "That the other jewels of power were lost! But they're not are they! They are out there putting a dent in my opening plans!" The Curator then turned towards the other man; Harker. "You know, when you told me about finding the only jewel, you didn't talk much. So why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

Harker stared at the ground, afraid to talk, but reluctantly opened his mouth to talk. "We assumed all the jewels were missing," Braddock spoke. "When we got there, there was only one jewel," he said desperately.

"Shut up Braddock!" the Curator hissed, backhanding him in the cheek, and then turned back towards Harker. "Tell me Harker, exactly what happened," he demanded.

"He only knows what I do!" Braddock quickly said, but then was punched by a henchmen.

"Tape his mouth shut," the Curator ordered, pointing at Braddock. One of the henchmen nodded, grabbing some duct tape and taped Braddock's mouth shut. The Curator the looked at Harker, and gently lifted his face by the chin. "Go on, Johnny. Tell me the truth."

Harker looked at the Curator. He glanced at the wide-eyed Braddock, but then turned back to his boss and began to tell him everything that happened two years ago, back in those caves of Russia.

A few minutes later, after the story was finished, the Curator stood to his feet. "Thank you Johnny," he said, and walked towards the door.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Johnny Harker blurted out.

The Curator turned back to the young henchmen. "You get to live," he said, nodding towards one of the henchmen, who went on to cut Harker loose.

Harker stood to his feet and began to follow, but stopped and turned towards Braddock. "What are you going to do with Braddock?" he asked.

The Curator stared at a wide-eyed Braddock. "Oh, don't worry about that," he said, and the walked up to Harker and began pushing him out the door. "Why don't you go find a few ice packs for your face and body." Harker took one last look at Braddock, and then left the room.

Braddock frighteningly looked back at the Curator. "Alright, fellas," the Curator said to his henchmen. "Let's go." The henchmen nodded and walked away from Braddock, and left the room. The Curator looked at Braddock. "Braddock, I have someone for you to meet. He actually appeared mere minutes ago and agreed to help us with our plans. And he has a job for you, so I give him to you." And with that, the Curator turned and exited the room, shutting the door and locking it.

Braddock tried to shout through his taped mouth, but nothing was heard. Suddenly, the lights flickered, causing Braddock's heartbeat to quicken its pace as he frighteningly looked around, but he didn't see anything.

"Our Lord Devonic does not like liars, Anthony Braddock," spoke a low voice. Braddock fidgeted in fear as he heard the voice and tried to pull himself loose. Suddenly, he froze in fear, when he felt something gently grab his shoulder. Braddock slowly turned his fear filled eyes towards his shoulder, see a large blue veiny hand with black sharp nails. And then a figure began to walk from his left, and stopping in front of him.

Braddock stared at the figure in front of him, full of fear. It was a demon monster; tall, yet human-like. It had blue skin with blue and purple see-able veins all over the exposed skins part. It wore only metal armored leggings and boots, holding a black stone staff. He had no hair, but pointy ears, black soulless eyes, and fangs when he smiled down at Braddock.

"Hello Anthony," it spoke menacingly, leaning on its staff. "I am Oombra, and I am your new friend!"

* * *

><p>Alpha was in the lab, flipping switches and pressing some buttons on a control panel. He connected a few wires, and then there was a whooshing and sonic like sound, and right behind him, and blue, green, and turquoise portal opened up. "Alright, Adam. Portal is open," Alpha spoke through a communicator.<p>

"I see it," Adam replied, and then a few seconds later, the Black Ranger appeared through the portal, followed by four of the new Rangers still in their Beast Spirit suits. Once inside the lab, the portal closed.

"Amazing," Alpha said, walking over to the new Rangers and examined them as they examined the lab. "They look powerful, but there's only four," he said, turning to Adam. "Five of the jewels disappear but only four Rangers are here?"

"We have had a little problem with the fifth," Adam spoke, and then removed his helmet, revealing his identity to the others.

"Yeah, he decided to go solo," Roland spoke, walking further into the lab and looking around.

"You call this a lab?" Alexia spoke with her arms crossed, looking around. "Looks like an ancient underground bunker from the world war two era."

"Yes, this is a lab," Alpha said. "It just needs a lot of work."

"I'll say,"Alexia said, looking at a panel of wires, but then stopped and turned back to Alpha. "Wait a minute. Is that a robot?" she asked, pointing at Alpha who looked to see he was being stared at by all the rangers.

"Woah, amazing," Roland said, walking up to Aplha and tapped on his head and then moved towards the buttons on his chest.

"Hey!" Alpha protested, pushing Roland's hands away.

"Where did you find this guy?" Max asked as the others gathered around Alpha.

"My old mentor," Adam answered, turning to Max. "My name is Adam Park, and I am the veteran Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

"Nice to meet you, Adam," Max said, and then removed his own helmet, "Maxwell Ramirez, but you can call me Max." Adam nodded and the two shook hands. Roland, Alexia, and Meili followed Max's actions and removed their helmets.

"Alexia Drake," Alexia introduced.

"Meili Fong," Meili introduce.

"Roland Washington," Roland introduced.

"And the fifth who decided to go solo was Watt Murdock," Max informed Adam and Alpha. "He is a bit of an - "

"Idiot," Alexia finished.

"Tool," Roland added.

"And a jerk," Meili threw in.

"Okay, he's not the greatest," Max began again, looking at his teammates. "But I think he's good enough for this new job, and he was chosen for a reason, just like the rest of us. And we do need him to become part of our team, and we will figure out how we're gonna do that."

"Well said," Adam said, setting down his helmet. "Alright, since most of you are here, what would you like to know?"

"Everything!" Alexia said at once. "I want to know all about the jewels and the powers, the demons, and why us." Adam nodded.

"I will tell you all I know," Adam began walking over to a large computer screen, and then pressed a few buttons, and flipped on a switch; and suddenly, images and hieroglyphics appeared on the large computer screen. "Over five thousand years ago, the civilization of humans had finally begun to thrive with the help of ancient gods created by the good emotions of the people."

"But people don't just have good emotions," Meili spoke. "We also have bad emotions."

"Would that mean, those bad emotions created something else?" Roland curiously asked.

Adam nodded. "Yes," he answered. "That was how an evil god called Devonic was created."

"Devonic," Alexia repeated. "Draigon said that name."

Adam gave a nod. "Devonic was the evil god created by humans bad and worst emotions," he explained. "But was different was that he was created upon the land of the Earth, unlike the other gods who were created in the heavens. Over time, Devonic stay in the shadows, building up his evil demon army, and once it was large enough, he began his assault on the world. In a second to last attempt to defeat Devonic and his army, seven remaining warriors fought against Devonic, and near their end, they prayed to the gods for powers to defeat Devonic once and for all."

"And that's how the powers came to be?" Roland asked skeptically. "Just by praying?"

"You don't believe that it could have happened?" Adam replied with a question. Roland shrugged.

"He's a bit of a nonbeliever when it comes to religion," Max spoke. "Don't blame him. A lot of people are feeling that way these days."

"Are you one of them?" Alexia asked. Max replied with a shrug.

"What happened when these last warriors got their powers?" Meili asked, getting them back on track of the Legend.

"The gods did answer by giving the seven warriors powers which they used against Devonic's army, defeating every general and demonites, sending them into the underworld where they belong, and then it was only Devonic," Adam continued. "There was a great battle, and the warriors underestimated Devonic's godly powers, but they held strong. But it all seemed lost when the battle dragged on, so with the help of the gods, a portal to the underworld was opened, and all the warriors had to do was knock him into the portal which they did but at a cost."

"At what cost?" Alexia curiously asked.

"One of the warriors sacrificed himself to see Devonic through the portal," Adam answered, looking at each one of the new Rangers, each looking intrigued and worried. "And after that, there was peace, but of course, Devonic left a prophecy."

"Let me guess," Roland started, crossing his arms. "He prophesizes that he will come back sometime in the future, and that future is pretty much now, seeing as Draigon and those demonites coming out of the ground, or pretty much the underworld. And he will be here soon somehow." Alexia, Max, and Meili looked at Roland, impressed at his hypothesis.

Adam nodded. "Yes, pretty much," he said. "But I believe we can stop it."

"How?" Meili asked.

"First of all," Adam started, leaning on some control panels and crossing his arms. "You won't be dealing with just demon monsters." Max, Meili, Alexia, and Roland all looked at one another in confusion, and then looked back at Adam. "You will also be dealing with bad people. And these bad people are the ones who are attempting to break Devonic and his evil demon army out of the underworld and back to the surface of the Earth."

"But how are they breaching this 'underworld'?" Alexia asked.

"By using a Jewel of the gods," Adam answered and saw the shocked looking faces of the new Rangers. "Back when I retrieved the jewels, the two men I was with were working for the bad guys and happened to get a hold of the sixth jewel, and I believe that is what they are using to breach the underworld."

"So there's a sixth jewel," Meili commented. Adam nodded.

"But you said tht there were seven warriors," Alexia began. "So there has to have been seven jewels, right? So, where's the seventh?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "When I arrived at the tomb, there were only six jewels present. The seventh was already gone."

"Is it possible it could be somewhere out in the world?" Max curiously asked.

"I believe so," Adam replied. The others nodded, all looking deep in thought.

"So, why were we chosen?" Roland asked after a few seconds of silence. "Why us?"

"The ancient god believed you to be chosen because you would risk your lives to save others," Adam began to say. "Because your heart would always feel that way, and you would do anything to protect the people around you and your home. So you have been given these powers to help your conquest in helping others, and if you make the choice to keep these powers, then also saving the world." Adam then stood up straight and then looked at each of the new Rangers in turn. "So, what is your decision? Do you accept these powers of the Ancient Gods, help out the world, and be these Beast Spirit Power Rangers, or was this a one time only thing?" he asked.

"All my life, I've read all about superheroes in my comic books," Roland began smiling. "To actually be one in real life! It's a lot of responsibility, but I am willing to give it all I got. I'm in!"

"What the heck," Meili started with a small smile. "I could use a little more excitement in my life. I'm in."

"Well, I do already have a pretty busy life," Alexia started seriously, but then grinned, "But I guess I could pencil in being a Power Ranger. I'm in!" Everyone then looked at Max who was leaning on a small table.

"I've been in it from the start," Max said with a smirk, leaning off the table. "I'm not about to stop now."

"Excellent!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Great," Adam said. "But before this is set in stone, you must agree on a few rules. One, never use your new powers for personal gain. Having power is having responsibility. You have to use it for the reason it was given to you, to help people and protect the world. Two, never reveal your identity. Don't tell anyone you are a Power Ranger, not even your family. Wearing a helmet helps and hiding your identity helps protect the ones you love and care about. And three, only use your given powers if needed, when you or someone else is in grave danger, whether it will be a robbery to a full on demon attack. There are many different kind of dangers, and you will know what is dangerous to what looks like something innocent. Don't be rash and think things through. Now, do you agree to these rules?" Max and the others looked at one another and all nodded at once. "Great. I believe we have our new team of Rangers, Alpha. "

"But it appears we're still one short," Alpha stated.

"I'm sure we'll get him to come around," Max spoke, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"What happened mere moments ago, crevices had opened up all over the city, had begun to close just now," said a news reporter on a television that was being watched by people all over Whitecliff Haven. Eyewitnesses reported about black creatures described as demons crawled out from the crevices, and began attacking citizens of Whitecliff. But before any permanent damage could be done, these monsters were called to somewhere else. Other eywitnesses reported that they were called to the campus of Whitecliff's Community College where there were a horde of the demons including a large winged dragon. We were told that there were going to attack the college until they showed up. A new team of unidentified Power Rangers appeared and stopped the demons from attacking and destroyed them all. But as for the Dragon Monster, it had disappeared, most likely hiding out somewhere in the city. Police investigators and geologists are investigating the crevices, the monsters, and the missing dragon monster, but have not come up with no leads. And there alos have been no leads on the Power Rangers who left after the whole ordeal was over. But the question is, will these monster return; and will the Power Rangers return to save the day?"<p>

The t.v. was shut off, and a remote was tossed onto a blue sofa chair. A reflection from the t.v. revealed Watt standing and crossing his arms. "I don't know about the others," he said, and then looked out the window. "But I know I'll be there to save the day."

* * *

><p>One morning, Max was riding his new skateboard towards Isis Mansion. He was examining the gold chain that hung around his neck with a small red diamond jewel attached to it. It had been a week since he became a Beast Spirit Power Ranger and it was life-changing. It had been a week since his first battle with Draigon and his demonites, and he couldn't wait to get back out there and save more lives. There had been no more appearances of the Demonites or Draigon. Adam told him and the others that Draigon had been laying low, and so was this Curator guy.<p>

But for the past week, Max, Alexia, Roland, and Meili had been helping out at Isis Mansion, working on the place to make it livable and making it into a proper Ranger headquarters. And there had been a issues between the group on teamwork.

On working on the Mansion, Alexia had pretty much took charge, and was the one who examined the whole place and gave each and everyone their own task, including Alpha and Adam. She also had her own task, but she seemed to hover a little over the others and their tasks. It was a little annoying to the others, especially to Meili, but Adam assured everyone that Alexia was only doing what was best for the mansion and the new headquarters, to make it functional and proper. Max and Roland agreed, but Meili felt that Alexia was being too bossy and too much of an unnecessary over-achiever.

Another issue was that Meili she had a little problem with being told what to do, by pretty much anyone. When someone tried to tell her to do something, while she already knew what she was to do, she either do the opposite or go slow in annoyance. She would get it done but with a small sarcastic quip.

A third issue was the Roland was sometimes easily distracted. He would usually start his task and then be left alone, but when someone would check on him, his task wouldn't be done, and he would be reading a comic book or doing something that didn't have to do with his task he was given.

And the last issue was Max having trouble with his new role as leader of the Rangers. He knew he did a decent job back at the demonite attack, but now, he felt he couldn't keep anyone in line or that he wasn't doing a good enough job to keep moral up. Sometimes he felt tied and conflicted on telling what others should do, even though it wasn't a problem a week ago when fighting off the demonites. When he tried and failed when the first started working on the Mansion, that's when Alexia took up and began assigning tasks. Max wasn't sure what being a leader was all about.

Minutes later, Max stopped in front of Isis mansion and kicked up his skateboard. The outside still needed a lot of work, but the inside was actually looking fair and like a real home. Max sighed and entered the Mansion. It had only been 12 hours since he had been here, cleaning up the attic, which was his task assigned by Alexia. Max entered the entrance hall and looked around. Everything still looked old and ancient, but it was clean. All the antiques were cleaned and new furniture had been put in place in most of the rooms. But there was one antique that Max had on his mind as he left the entrance hall and made his way down to Ranger Headquarters.

A minute later, Max entered the underground bunker which was now looking more and more like a real lab with many electrical panels and computers, generators, strange devices Alpha had created, and the Portal machine. But the place was empty. Max walked up to the main computer and turned on the main screen, where an aerial shot of Whitecliff Haven appeared.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Alpha's voice appeared from behind Max who turned to face the short robot. "Adam gave you and the others the weekend off to enjoy yourselves. Shouldn't you be out with the others doing what it is that young adults do to have fun."

Max shrugged. "I'm not in the mood really to do anything fun," he replied.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Alpha asked, walking over to his device station and began tinkering. Max followed.

"Do you think we're way in over our head here?" he asked. "I know we were chosen and all, but we all haven't really clicked together as a team. I mean, it certainly didn't help when Watt just took off after our first fight. And then Meili and Alexia disagreeing from time to time, and Roland is always skiving off to read a comic book or watch some new tv show. It's only been a week but things haven't progressed a lot, team-wise."

"Just give it time," Alpha said. "All the pieces will fall together and you will click as a team. You did work together to fight off those demonites and that Draigon, and I believe you will do the same with many battles to come. And you will lead your teammates to victory."

"But that's just it," Max spoke. "I don't think I can be a leader. I don't think I'm right for the position."

"You did just fine - "

" - On our first fight, yes I know, Alpha," Max interrupted and sighed. "But that was luck. Maybe, I don't know. But now, none of them really want to listen to me now, and before I could even start, Alexia took over and she did a pretty decent job at telling us what to do."

"Leading isn't about just telling others what to do," Alpha started turning towards Max. "Max, being a leader means more than telling others what to do or to get them to follow. It means having that courage to walk into the fire first and save the ones who are burning while inspiring others with courage and repeating your actions. It means knowing what battles to choose and which battles to avoid. Being a leader means being a friend that won't let others down. A friend that all those will call on to get the job done. A great friend and confidant who leads people in the right direction, always. It also means knowing when to not give up even when your chances are very slim and with no way out. It means, having a calm mind; standing up and knowing what is right and what is wrong, and how you choose to handle it. And you Max, you have these qualities from what I've seen over the past week, and I do believe you are a leader. You are the right person for this position," he finished placing a hand on Max's shoulder. Max smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Thanks, Alpha," he said, feeling a little better.

"You're welcome," Alpha replied, going back to his tinkering, "I hear Roland and Meili heading to the mall to a place call an X-Arcade. Maybe you should join them."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I think I will."

Moments later, Max exited Isis Mansion, hopped on his skateboard, and began riding towards Whitecliff Haven mall. He was halfway there when suddenly, sirens began blaring. Max instantly stopped and turned around, seeing a couple of firetrucks coming towards him, meaning there had to be a fire somewhere. As they passed, Max pushed his skateboard onto the street and grabbed onto the last firetruck to take him to where ever they were going.

Minutes later, they stopped up close to a building. Max hopped of his skateboard and ran from behind the firetrucks to see what was on fire. He was stunned when he saw that a large factory was ablaze. He quickly hid himself behind the truck when a couple of firemen appeared.

"Captain, we have been informed that there are a couple of people trapped on the second story," informed one of the firemen.

The Captain sighed heavily. "There is nothing we can do for them now," he replied. "It's a total blaze up there. It's too late to save them now."

"Are you serious!?" Max blurted out, walking from behind the truck and alerting the two firemen. "You can't just leave them!"

"How'd you get here?" said the Captain. "Maurice, get him out of here, now!"

"No, but - "

"I'm sorry son," Maurice spoke as he began to push Max away. "But you need to get to a safe distance and keep out of our way. We're professionals, we know what we're doing," he finished after pushing Max to a safe distance, and then turned back towards his Captain.

Max grinded his teeth. He couldn't believe the firemen weren't going to go in there to save the people in need. And if they weren't going to do it, then he would. Max took a step forward but he was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He instantly turned to see the yellow Beast Spirit Ranger.

"Don't worry about it, Maxi," Watt spoke. "I got this!" He pushed Max aside and began to run towards the burning building.

Max clenched his fists and decided to take action, but first, he had to find a play to transform in private. He looked around and spotted an empty alley, and quickly ran into it. Max planted his feet, crossed his arms over his while clenching his fists and said, "Spirit of the Rhino, Transform!" And suddenly, he was engulfed in flames, morphing into the Red Beast Spirit Ranger. Max clenched his fist, feeling his power course through his body.

"Alright, let's do this," he said to himself and then ran out of the alley and towards the burning building, passing through some firemen who shouted -

"It's another one!"

"It's the Red Ranger! "

"Maybe they can save the trapped people!"

"Those are a couple of crazy idiots," the Captain said.

Seconds later, Max entered the burning factory and looked around. Nearly everything was on fire, and luckily his helmet protect his eyes and his lungs from the black smoke. But it did not make him see clearly. Slowly, Max made his way through the burning factory, a little curious as why it wasn't burning hot for him. Maybe it was because of his suit.

After a few moments of walking through the burning factory, Max came across a door labeled stair, but it was sealed shut. He knew that if he were to open the door, a fiery explosion could be caused; but he had to take the risk and save whoever was trapped inside. Bracing to jump after opening the door, Max quickly opened the door, but it all happened so fast. Once it was opened, Max was soon engulfed by the fire, but he was not blown back or injured in any other way. He waited for the burning sensations you would get from fire-related injuries, but he was protected, and Max figured that it was his suit.

Throwing the thought from his mind, Max began to run up the stairs. "Max!" came the voice of Alpha through Max's helmet. "What are you doing in that burning factory?"

"The firemen said that there were people still inside but it was too late to save them," Max began to explain. "I took it upon myself to save whoever is here, but I need to find them quick. The fire and smoke and covering nearly every inch of the place and I can't really see."

"Use the Pulse Scanner I installed in your helmet, while using your Blue Vision," Alpha informed.

"Right," Max said, pressing and holding a button on his belt. "Activate Blue Vision." And then everything he saw was pretty much a navy colored, including the fire and smoke. "Pulse Scanner, Activate." And then, his helmet began releasing pulse like waves, that soared towards objects, causing them to appear in sight fully outlined in gold. Max looked around only seeing mostly inanimate objects, but then, he came across a figure that was trying to burst open a door with their shoulder. He knew exactly who it was.

"Watt!" Max shouted, making his way up to Watt, who was having trouble with the door. Watt stopped, turning towards Max.

"I see you decided to join me," Watt breathed out, rubbing his shoulder. "The door is blocked somehow and I'm gonna have to find another way in."

"Don't you mean we?" Max asked.

Watt snorted. "No I don't," he replied, moving past Max.

"If we work together, we could save these people a lot more faster," Max explained, following Watt, but also using his pulse scanner to find another way in.

"I already told you, Maxi," Watt began pressing against a wall and knocking on it. "I work alone," he finished and then added, "It's like I'm working inside the sun." That last sentence peaked Max's interest. If Watt could feel the heat through his suit, then why couldn't he? Max was about to ask Watt a question when someone else entirely different spoke out.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Watt and Max turned, shocked to see a new monster standing in fire. Max turned on his scanner and blue vision, seeing the monster even more clearly. It was large and muscular, with blood red skin and orange to yellow see-able veins. It only work brown pants and boots, with large black claws. It's head was large with two small brown horns and black soulless eyes. He carried a large black onyx steel sword over his shoulder.

"I could as you the same thing," Watt smarted off.

"Me?" the red demon monster said and then grinned, revealing it's fangs. "I am Pyralis, the Blazing Demon, and this is my work of art you stand inside, and I must ask you to leave so I can finish."

"Not until I save the people trapped inside," Watt replied, stunning Max.

"You're an idiot," he murmured towards Watt, but then said loudly, "What my colleague meant is that we're not going to let you finish your so-called art. What we're going to do is stop you and save a lot of people in the process!"

"We'll see about that," Pyralis said, swinging his sword.

"Maxi, I got this," Watt said stepping forward. "You can save the trapped people."

Max stepped forward. "I think we - "

"I'm not telling you again Maxi," Watt said, pushing Max back. "Now, this red demon dude is mine."

Max sighed and stepped back. "He's all yours," he mumbled and then turned back towards the wall that led to the room where the people are trapped.

"Alright, let me show you a little tricked I learned," Watt said, and thrust his arm straight up into the air. "Spirit of the Tiger, Beast Sais!" And two Sais appeared in his hand. He brought his hand down, grabbing one of the sais with his other hand. "Yeah, I have weapons too."

"Not as big as mine," Pyralis replied with a smirk. Watt growled and ran towards Pyralis with his sais raised and began to fight the fire demon.

Max lifted a hand up to the side of his helmet. "Alpha," he called. "I need to know if there is another way into this room where the people are trapped!"

"Alright Max, I am scanning the building now!" Alpha replied. Max waited, turned around to see Watt striking Pyralis, but the demon was blocking everything Watt was giving. "I'm sorry Max, but there seems no way in. You may have to make another entryway. Can you do that?"

Max gave a nod. "I think I can," he replied, turning back to the wall. "In the meantime, call the others. We're gonna need their help!"

"I'm on it!"

Max looked at the wall. He clenched his fist and drew back, and then has hard has he could, he punched right through the wall with a shout. He then grabbed the wall from the other side and began to pull. He groaned as he pulled, trying to pull the wall apart. He pulled and pulled, but it wasn't enough; but he was not going to give up. Suddenly, Max was giving off a red aura as he growled and pulled. The wall began to crack. "Spirit of the Rhino!" Max growled out, and in the end sounded like the roar of a rhino. And then, the wall came apart, pulling out a large piece and with great strength, threw it towards Pyralis, who was caught off guard by the flying wall, and was knocked back and buried under it.

"Hey!" Watt protested, jumping up from the ground, but holding his abdomen. "I told you he was mine!"

Max ignored him, breathing heavily. He turned and jumped through the gaping hole he had created. Most of the room was on fire, but he could see. And he saw that there were two people unconscious on the floor, a man and a woman. "Watt!" Max shouted, running over to the first unconscious man. Watt jumped through the hole and ran over to the woman.

"Let's get them out of here," Max said, but stopped when something caught his eye. The wall was bulging inwards towards them and cracking. "Get down!" He shouted, just was the bulging wall exploding. Max had got down, covering the unconscious people, but it was Watt who was blown back and out the wide window of the room.

Watt screamed as he was thrown from the building, landing harshly on the ground, unconscious.

Max got back up to see Pyralis stand from an even more large gaping hope in the walls of the room he was in, and the fire demon looked very angry, his chest violently moving up and down.

"You!" he growled, pointing at Max. "You threw a wall on me!"

"You were overwhelming my...well, I wouldn't call him a friend," Max said, but then shook that from his mind. "I just thought he needed a little help."

Pyralis growled and ran towards Max with his sword raised, and brought it down. Max side-stepped the vertical sword swipe and punched Pyralis in the face, angering him even more. The fire demon swung its sword horizontally, but Max caught it, but he was pushed, his feet sliding against the floor that soon began to crack under the pressure of the fire.

"Uh oh," he groaned out.

"Looks like you failed, Red Ranger," Pyralis spoke, pushing his sword against Max who held it back with all his strength. Max looked up to see Pyralis raised a hand towards him. "You were no match for me!" and red energy began to appear in Pyralis's hand.

"Max!" shouted a familiar voice.

Pyralis turned and Max felt the relief wash over him as his new teammates appeared, all morphed up and ready to fight. "More?" Pyralis spoke, and then suddenly, lifted up his sword from Max's grip and slashed him in the chest. Max groaned as he flew to the ground. "Bring it on," the demon said, facing the other three Rangers.

Without a thought, Meili ran up to Pyralis first. She threw a front kick, but Pyralis easily caught it with one hand and tossed her aside. Roland and Alexia ran up together, each throwing a punch, but Pyralis used his sword to block the punches, pushed them off, and slashed the two Ranger into the chest, knocking them down.

"What kind of warriors are you?" Pyralis spoke condescendingly, as the four Rangers struggled up to their feet. "You're barely even a match for me! There is no way you can beat me!"

Max clenched his fists in anger. "He's right," Meili spoke softly. "He's pretty strong."

"Stronger than Draigon," Roland added.

"I agree," Alexia agreed. "What's the plan?" she asked. Max looked at his teammates, seeing how they were all looking at him and waiting for his answer.

"You're right," he said, staring at Pyralis who happened to be swinging his sword. "But our priority is to get these people out."

"How do we do that?" Roland asked.

"I'm going to distract Pyralis while you three get them out," Max answered, pounding a fist into the other palm of his hand. He began to step forward but he was stopped by Meili.

"We can't let you fight him alone," She spoke. Roland and Alexia nodded in agreement.

"I know," Max replied, turning to look at his teammates. "That's why I want you to hurry and get these people to safety." Alexia, Roland, and Meili nodded, and let Max walk up towards Pyralis. "Alright. Pyralis was it?" Pyralis nodded, tilting its head towards Max. "I was just holding back, and now I'm going to give it my all."

"That's what I like to hear," Pyralis said grinning and gripping his sword.

Max smirked and then reached up into the air, shouting, "Spirit of the Rhino, Beast Scimitar." And suddenly, a small fire was creating from his hand and spiraled upwards, creating a steel scimitar with a red handle. Max gripped his scimitar tightly, swinging it around himself. He growled and ran forward. Pyralis did the same, both raising their weapons, and bring them down on each other with a loud clink! And then pushed against one another.

"Come on!" Alexia said, as she, Meili, and Roland took the time to run towards the unconscious people, pick them up, and continued to leave out the windows, but jumping out.

"You are quite strong," Pyralis spoke, "But are you clever?" He added and then looked down. Confused, Max looked down, shocked to see the ground crumbling beneath his feet. He looked back up to Pyralis who smirked. "Goodbye Red Ranger!" He said, and suddenly, the floor gave way, and Max began to fall, but with his quick reflexes, he grabbed onto the floor before falling into a sea of fire. He looked back up at Pyralis, who raised his sword over he shoulders.

"Always mind your surroundings, Red Ranger," Pyralis spoke. "Though I believe we will meet again," he added, confusing Max. Pyralis then stepped on Max's hand. "But until then, enjoy your bath in fire." He then crushed Max's fingers, causing him to let go with a grunt, and then he yelled as he fell into the sea of fire.


End file.
